


Apphumans headcanons :l

by tritition



Category: Apphumans, Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: All that stuff, Depression, Mentions of Death, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tritition/pseuds/tritition
Summary: I haven't seen any apphumans on here, so I put some. Like the title says, it's a bunch of apphumans/social media personified headcanons.
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored.

This chapter is the first thing I've ever posted online, so hopefully it isn't too bad. The first headcanon is going to be the business-loving what-is-sleep boi.....

> [YOUTUBE ] <

YouTube has always been a hardworking app in general, but not so good with people. He doesn't like anybody besides his father, google, but he won't admit it. He sees everyone else as a lower level than himself. Most people he also sees as kiss-asses and overall pretty much hates.

He hangs out around tiktok, insta, spotify, and amino, but that's just because they tend to be around him against his will, not that they're harassing him, though. They know when to back off. He also is seen around snapchat, as tiktok and insta are her friends. He enjoys spotify's company more than the others, though. The only reason for that being that spotify is always listening to music and has no will to talk often.

YouTube is one of the more wealthy of the apps, and it really shows. He's never caught without a suit on, and supposedly even wears one to bed. I know it's weird, but in my headcanons, YouTube wears female boots with significant heels, and whenever somebody points them out, the gets all mad and lashes out on the person who said something about them.

YouTube used to be a semi-outgoing app, but that all changed when Vine went missing (I'll have a chapter about that). He and Vine used to be good friends, and were always there for each other through everything. They were inseparable, until they got separated. YouTube took it the hardest of everyone, harder than Twitter. Since then, he had always been too scared to get attached to somebody just to be hurt again. It wasnt worth it to him.

His content is almost entirely made from other apps, mainly being reddit's. Whenever reddit brings it up to him, YouTube always finds a way to get away from him, as he really doesn't care. He does that with a lot of the apps when they try to talk to him about his content.

And that's pretty much all I can think of right now! I may do a second chapter in the future, but maybe not, I dont know. Hope it wasnt too bad grammar-wise, I know it was idea wise but whatever.


	2. Twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another one =o

Ahh back again for the second chapter. I'll try to update this once a day, so umm

Onto the chapter! This one's about Twitter!

Twitter is a bit of an idiot, and is the gossip KING. He hangs out around Facebook when he's not around tumblr and reddit. He steals memes and doesn't care about any health, mental nor physical. He probably has a mental illness of his own, tbh tho.

He wears brown overall shorts with a white shirt underneath. He also (sometimes) wears white leggings underneath the shorts. He has MENS work boots and a hat with a blue feather on it. Both the boots and the hat are the same colour as his overalls.(inspired by twiggery_twigz on Instagram for most of his design)

Twitter is, on the outside, mostly friendly. He gets along with most people, but apps not so much. He trash talks most of them, I mean, everyone does pretty much but he's the worst about it. The only person he doesn't really gossip about is 4chan for obvious reasons. He doesn't really have any TRUE friends. 

Some positive things about him, though, include the fact that he can and will make anything and everything known with his God-like gossip powers. So dont tell him your secrets O.o Also, Twitter doesn't really interrupt many important meetings the apps have, because he knows they have a dedicated time for talking because how bad the apps were, but most still talk, most just pass notes.

More about twitter, though! He has many quirks, likes, dislikes, all of those sorts of things. Some of his quirks include that he's gender fluid, but mostly wants be called male (he/him). Even because of him supporting trans rights, he's extremely homophobic. He has a weird thing for weird jokes. He makes lots of jokes about racism, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! I'll probably make another one for him and youtube, but I'll probably have 2 chapters for each app

**Author's Note:**

> oof


End file.
